Character Creation
The creating a character function is comprised with 7 different faces & 7 different hair styles both with 5 different color options for each gender giving a total of 140 Character Models. To add on top of that, each model can be also be assigned 5 different sizes and 3 different skin tones. To finish, with 5 different nations, 5 different customizable jobs and 40 different levels, the odds of meeting someone who is your exact virtual twin would be very slim. = The Create Character Process = As soon as you start playing Fantasy Earth Zero, you will have to create a new character. To create a character you will be given a few options to allow you to customize you experience. 1. Getting Started 2. Body Type 3. Face Type 4. Hair Type 5. World 6. Affiliated Nation When you select "Create Character" from the top menu and press the |Enter| key, the character creation screen will appear. You may create up to 3 characters per account. If you already have 3 characters, you will be unable to create additional characters. You must select "Delete Character" and hold the right CTRL key down to create an empty space first. To create your first character, you should see one open slot. Select the "Create Character" to begin the creation process. 1. Getting Started Name By clicking The empty space next to the "Name" Tag you can choose a name between three to eight characters long. You will not be able to continue to the next stage until you have entered a valid name. In the case you get an error message saying the name is already in use when you select a world, please try another name for your character. Once you have selected your world, you have successfully made your character. Gender Gender, like physical size, is purely an aesthetic and personal choice; your base stats will remain static in terms of gender and model size; a male isn't stronger than a female, and a female isn't more agile than a male. Class You must select a class for your character. Each class comes with a certain set of abilities that are commonly known as skills. You can select from four standard jobs when you create your character. You can also change your class at anytime with the Flux Wing item. When you first start you will see that you don't have very many skills, but you will recieve Skill Points as you gain experience and level up in the game. ;Warriors :A warriors strongest point is close combat, capable of using a wide variety of skills to defeat your opponent quickly. Warriors can wield two types of weapons, one handed and two handed. One Handed warriors have a higher defense due to also being able to equip a shield but have less attack then a warrior using a two handed weapon. ;Scout :Stealthy combat specialists, they are able to equip three types of weapons. Dual wield daggers that can hindering enemies from a close range and they are also able to equip a bow or a gun rather than attacking close range. On top of that, they have the ability to hide from enemies at the loss of some movement speed. ;Sorcerers :Experts in spellcasting, they excel in offensive spells. They have wide range of skills enabling them to knock back, freeze and even burn enemies from a far distance. ;Cestus 2. Body Type Body Type Start by selecting a body type. Body type, like gender, is purely for appearance and personal prefrance; your stats will remain the same in terms of gender and body type; a Muscular Body isn't stronger than a Thin or Young one. Skin Colour As well as being able to choose the Body and Gender, you can select a skin colour of ivory, Ebony or indigo to customize what colour you want your characters skin to be. 3. Face Type Face Type Each gender allows you to choose from seven different face types. Colour Variation Here you can select between five different eye colours, Hazel, Red, Blue, green or pink. Eyes and colours slightly differ between faces. 4. Hair Color Hair Type You may select between seven different hair styles. In game you are able to obtain wigs which change your hair completely while equiped. Hair Colour Variations You can choose from a total of five colours; brown, blond, pink, silver, dark brown. The colour can vary with each different hair type. 5. Select World World This is a list of the current available servers you're able to join. There is only currently one world in Fantasy Earth Zero Hong Kong; Ares. 6. Affiliated Nation Affiliated Nation Now that you have made it this far, all that remains is to choose a nation in which you will begin your journey. You gain more insight into the nations Netzavare, Cesedria, Yelsord, Hordaine and Gevrandia. When you decide on a nation for your character your character you will receive the title Enlistee will appear on the street in affiliated nation and after you will be transported to the tutorial. Your adventure has just started!